Thrust vector actuators may be employed to control a position of one or more nozzles of a rocket engine. For example, a thrust vector actuator may be coupled to a launch vehicle for launching a payload for spaceflight, and the thrust vector actuator may be actuated to control a position of the rocket engine associated with the launch vehicle during flight. During transport of the thrust vector actuator, installation of the thrust vector actuator onto the launch vehicle, and during certain engine tests and inspections, the thrust vector actuator may be required to maintain a fixed position, while being subjected to large loads.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hydraulic lock for a thrust vector actuator, which maintains the thrust vector actuator in a fixed position while subjected to large loads during installation and transport. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a lock for a thrust vector actuator, which requires positive locking and unlocking of the lock. Further, it is desirable to provide a lock for a thrust vector actuator, which locks in a neutral position. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.